<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Ice by peppermint_bby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697579">Hot Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_bby/pseuds/peppermint_bby'>peppermint_bby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_bby/pseuds/peppermint_bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ugly break up, a one night stand and your best friend. What do they have in common? Actually… Nothing. So let’s find out what happens if we combine it.</p><p>STARRING: Lee Taemin x Reader<br/>GENRE: Rated M for SMUT, NSFW (except you can hide it well)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taemin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Ice - The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Are you ready?” he asked with a deep voice, your skin created a trail of goosebumps all over your body.</p><p>“Not really.” you replied quietly and heard him chuckle.<br/>“Why are you so…relaxed? I’m being a nervous wreck since we decided to do it…”</p><p>“Why should I be nervous? I knew you my whole life, maybe even better than anyone else.”</p><p>“I know but- “</p><p>“Y/N, if you don’t want to do this, just tell me and we stop right here, right now. It’s completely fine.”</p><p>You gulped but shook your head. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind.<br/>“No… I want this. I need this, Taemin.”</p><p>“Alright.” His lips curled into a smile and then he nodded while stepping aside so you could enter his apartment.<br/>“You already know where my bedroom is, go ahead.”</p><p>You stepped inside and slowly walked over to the room you would spent the next hours.<br/>Maybe the best hours, maybe the worst when everything would go wrong.</p><p>Taemin stood behind you and started to massage your shoulders, as if he sensed all the tension inside them. You let out a small sigh and closed your eyes while his hands worked magic. All the shit from the past few weeks vanished, just with one touch of his fingers. Maybe he was right and you both needed this more than ever…</p><p>A few weeks ago, you went through a nasty break up, your so called ‘significant other’ cheated on you for more than a year and put you through hell because you couldn’t bring yourself to leave him.</p><p>Taemin was there for you, of course he was. He’s been always there, since kindergarten, school and college- he’s even been on your engagement party a few months back. He was your best friend, the person you trusted the most, the person who helped you through every hard time you ever had in your life.</p><p>After the breakup you moved in with him, your own apartment had too much memories. Too much painful pictures on the walls, pictures who showed two happy persons, smiling into the tiny lens of the camera. Memories of better times like parties, movie nights with your friends, hot and drunk sex on the carpet in the midst of the living room. But whenever those happy memories appeared in front of your eyes, the bitter and sad one always prevailed. Fights, accusations, discussions and lots of hurtful words.</p><p>So you stayed with Taemin and very soon you two became roommates, having a good and funny time, not caring for the world outside of his apartment walls.</p><p>One evening you played games, ordered food and had just a good time when the alcohol level slowly rose as the moon went higher into the night sky.</p><p>“We should fuck sometimes.” Taemin said bluntly, but his voice sounded already a little slurred. You giggled, also cheerful and very drunk.</p><p>“Oh yeah? And wh-at would y-you do to me?”</p><p>“Everything the douche didn’t. I bet he never fucked you into the mattress or against a wall or tied you up.”</p><p>“W-would you tie me up?” you asked curiously and noticed the glint in his eyes. Taemin slowly crawled over to you and stopped right in front of your face, lips just an inch apart. His breath hit your face and you suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, but held back.  </p><p>“I would tie you up, gag, tease and bring you over the edge so often till you pass out. I want to hear you beg and scream, I want that you tear up whenever a new orgasm starts to rise, I want your throat so sore, the only way you can communicate is with your body reactions.  And after all that, I would fuck you into the mattress.”</p><p>You gulped loudly. Somehow very sober again and a little bit afraid of the man in front of you, the man you thought that you knew since forever, but apparently, he had some dark secrets under this cheerful facade. Of course, you knew that Taemin wasn’t a virgin, with his character and looks he could had have anyone, gender not playing a role. But that he would be that kind of kinky, you did not expect that.</p><p>“Then why don’t you do it?” you replied after a few minutes in silence. He snorted and then sat back in his previous spot again.</p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p>“Why not? “your voiced sounded a little bit disappointed and he grinned at the sound.</p><p>„First, I want us to be sober for this. Second, I want you to think about it very carefully, if you really want it. Third, after you thought about it, and decided, I want you to beg. Beg me, convince me, show me how much you want it.“</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable on the bed…” he whispered in your ear and a shudder ran over your body. How did he do it with his voice alone? </p><p>You obeyed and walked over to the big king size bed where you stopped for a second.</p><p>“If you lie on your back, it would be the best.” he smirked and you nodded.</p><p>The cushion was soft against your skin and wouldn’t you been so nervous, you would have drifted off to sleep. Distracted from your own thoughts, you completely forget about the man who was now hovering over you. Your breath was taken away for a moment, Taemin’s lips incredible near but he didn’t kiss you, he just winked and suddenly you heard a harsh clicking sound above your head. When you looked up, you saw your hands handcuffed against the metal bed frame.  </p><p>“Tae…” you started, now a little panicking but he shushed you with a finger against your lips.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“I’m not sure…” you grinned and heard him chuckle. “Yes, I always do.”</p><p>“Your bad.” he cocked an eyebrow and jumped off the bed.</p><p>“W-where are you going?”  </p><p>“Calm down, I’m here.” he said in a deep baritone voice and turned to his nightstand. “Ah yes, here it is.”</p><p>In his hand he held a little pink… egg? What the hell was this?</p><p>“This is my favorite toy ever…” he climbed up the bed again. “It’s small but so effective…”<br/>His fingers ghosted over the fabric of your panties, light as a feather but strong enough to feel it. You opened your mouth to say something but got interrupted by a buzzing noise, now pressed against your clothed clit.</p><p>“Oh god…” you whispered. The vibrations weren’t that strong, just very pleasant.</p><p>“This is the lowest level…” Taemin explained and circled the little thing around your clit.</p><p>“It feels nice.” It wasn’t just nice, it literally took your breath away.</p><p>“Hmm, right? It will feel so much better.”<br/>Your panties were pushed aside, the vibrating now against your bare skin. A little moan escaped your lips and he hummed again.</p><p>Your eyes turned wide when he suddenly pushed it inside you, the vibrations now much more intensive from your insides.</p><p>“T-Taemin…” you gasped and he smiled.</p><p>“Lowest level.”</p><p>And with that he just stood up, walked to the door where he stopped and turned around one more time. He lifted his hand, a little remote control came in sight. With a smirk he pressed something and literally at the touch of a button, your whole body jolted up and a scream escaped you.</p><p>“Fuck!”  </p><p>“Next level.” He chuckled and walked over to the kitchen. He was thirsty and grabbed a diet coke from the fridge, completely ignoring the moans and swear words in the back.<br/>The coke tasted good, he thought to himself and casually pushed the button for the next level.</p><p>“TAEMIN!” He heard you scream and grinned. Ah yes, this was something he could get used to it. He wished you had left your asshole fiancé earlier, way earlier. Taemin hated it to see you suffer and wanted to help you to get away from your personal hell, but you refused so many times to leave the man you loved- so he was fucking pissed at you.</p><p>Of course, he didn’t show it, he was as always, the cute and funny best friend you’ve known your whole life, but deep inside him he wanted to punish the shit out of you. He loved you since middle school and you just didn’t notice! No matter how hard he tried to show it, you completely ignored all the signs.</p><p>But now you couldn’t ignore him anymore, not when you’re where tied to his bed.Today he would open your eyes for you.</p><p>“Close?”</p><p>The voice distracted you for a short second and you looked over to the doorframe where Taemin leaned against it.</p><p>“Fuck…you”</p><p>“Tz tz tz” he smiled and pushed another button. Your toes curled in response, your abdomen tensed so much it hurt and you clenched around the little vibrator who felt like digging deeper inside you.</p><p>Oh, you were so close, your first orgasm just three heartbeats away when it finally hit you.<br/>Your lips formed a little ‘o’ and the handcuffs hit the metal above your head.</p><p>“Shit shit shit…” you pressed against clenched teeth, the orgasm slowly fading but at the same time building up again. The buzzing didn’t fade or slowed down, now it felt like it even increased.<br/>“Tae, please I c-can’t- “  </p><p>“You can and you will.” he answered calmly and watched you squirming. He gave you too much at once, he knew it. Your ex probably never overstimulated or brought you multiple times over the edge.</p><p>“N-No!” you whined as the second orgasm washed over you, your legs felt numb from all the tensing and clenching.</p><p>“Please no more… Give me a second.” you begged and Taemin sighed.</p><p>“Fine.” He slowed the vibrations down, but didn’t turned it off. Of the corner of your eye you could see that he held a little bowl in his other hand, but you were too distracted from all the heavy panting leaving your body.</p><p>Two orgasms in a row? You’d never experienced that before, so it felt so much more intense.</p><p>Taemin knew that too, and he also knew how many orgasms a human could take before he would pass out. He smirked at that thought and increased the speed again.<br/>You whined and teared on the handcuffs, desperately trying to free yourself. Impossible, of course.<br/>“These handcuffs could hold a wrestler, so don’t try your luck, Princess.”</p><p>The pet name caught you off guards. Taemin never called you things like that…<br/>But it felt nice, too nice, because you clenched over the vibrator again.</p><p>“Today we’ll test how many orgasms you can take.” he grinned at suddenly held an ice cube his hand. Ice? Was it in the bowl you saw before?</p><p>He crawled on top of you again, the ice cube between his teeth now, his elbows on each side of your head.</p><p>“Take it.” he whispered right before he pressed his lips against yours.<br/>They’re felt cold and you shuddered when he opened his mouth, the ice cube circling and dancing between your tongues. The kiss was slow, passionate. Something you’d never experienced before…<br/>His one hand stroked your side, your stomach and ghosted over your bra. You felt his thump over your nub, softly pulling it.</p><p>A moan escaped your lips, just the thought of being touched by Taemin had you dripping wet. Of course, you always thought that he was attractive and a beautiful human, but nothing more. He was your best friend and an idol, he could have had every woman or man.</p><p>By the time the cubes were gone, melted between the hot mouths and tongues around it. Taemin sat up and with one smooth motion your bra was teared apart.</p><p>“Hey!” you gasped and wanted to scold him but just as you saw the look in his eyes, your anger was gone. His pupils were delated, blown to the max, tongue slowly stroking over his plumb lips and his hands softly cupping your free breasts.</p><p>„If you only knew how long I‘ve waited to do this…“</p><p>“Taemin…” you started but didn’t really know what to say about his sudden confession. He wanted you? All that time?</p><p>“But no… you had to be with that asshole who cheated on you…” he continued and brought a fresh ice cube to your heated skin.<br/>“I wanted to destroy his face, really. But I couldn’t because you loved him so much…”</p><p>He pressed the cube against your nipple and a short cry escaped your mouth. The ice stung against your skin, but you caught yourself enjoying the pain.</p><p>“I didn’t know…” you said through clenched teeth and bucked your hips a little up. Taemin’s hands held you down, the ice melting on your skin.</p><p>“Because you never paid any attention to me!” he growled and suddenly the vibrations went higher than ever before.</p><p>“Ungh… That’s n-not true!” you screamed and teared on the handcuffs again.</p><p>“It is! You only had eyes for this loser, if you ever paid any attention to me, you would have seen the way I looked at you! I looked at you the same way you used to look at him…”</p><p>Guilt washed over you the moment he finished speaking. Was he, possibly right? Did you ignore all the signals on purpose? Maybe, to scared to admit that you also fell in love with your best friend a long time ago?</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” you yelled and tears started to spill over your heated cheeks the moment a new orgasm approached you.</p><p>“You will be.” His voice turned into a soft whisper again. He felt your body quivering under him, you just had another orgasm and moans escaped your beautiful lips while your eyes where closed.</p><p>Taemin’s lips attacked yours, swallowing all the moans and whimpers that escaped you. His thumps circling around your breasts, pulling the oversensitive nubs, playing with them. His hungry mouth wandered down to your neck, kissing and biting it tenderly, hot lips approaching your chest, sucking, licking and kissing every single spot of your skin. You felt another ice cube roaming over your skin, this time your stomach, slowly circling around your navel.</p><p>The contrast of the freezing ice and Taemin’s hot mouth almost brought you over the edge again. The moment he went lower you started to get tingly again. He looked up, his almost black eyes met yours and then he smirked while pulling the panties over your legs.</p><p>He knew at this point you must have been soaking wet, and he was right. Pushing your legs apart he licked his lips, not wanting to waste more time than he already did.</p><p>“Don’t be scared…” He said and you nodded, watching him intensively what his next move would be. The ice cube that lay in your navel got picked up by his mouth and then he guided it, between his teeth, to your most sensitive area.</p><p>The first time the ice met your swollen clit, a small cry echoed through the room. It was cold, so very cold, but the new stinging sensation send shivers up your spine.</p><p>Taemin knew that your nerves were about to perk up, you couldn’t anticipate the sensations to come any longer, so he started to lick your folds while the ice cube circled around in his mouth. The hot and cold difference was too much for you to take, the vibrator still buzzing deep inside you while his tongue sucked your clit furiously.</p><p>“Tae! I’m so close!” your voice wasn’t more than a breathless whimper.<br/>He already knew and didn’t slow down, your fourth orgasm already approaching. Seconds later it rocked trough your body, you felt your pussy heavy pulsating, clenching around the little thing inside you. Your legs tried to push Taemin and his mouth away, not withstanding all the pleasure and overstimulating at once.</p><p>“Please, Taemin! No more, please, I can’t! Oh my god!” You bit your lips, already tasting blood, your eyes rolling at the back of your head.</p><p>Taemin showed no mercy with you, and to be fair, why should he? He held your legs wide open and continued his sweet torture with his tongue, a single finger circling around your soaking entrance, teasing you to the maximum.</p><p>“P-Please!” you cried out one last time while your body gave all the strength he had left, the final ecstasy rocked trough your whole neural system, every nerve caught fire till your brain gave one last command and then shut everything down.</p><p>You opened your eyes, eyelids heavy as stones, every muscle in your body ached and promptly reminding you of the last things you remembered.<br/>When you turned your head, you noticed that it was already dark outside, the moon’s greeting the room, covering it in a soft light. Your hands already freed from the handcuffs, you sat up in the bed and realized that Taemin sat in a chair in front of the bed, eyeing you attentively.<br/>Although it was darker than before, you could see the glint in his eyes.</p><p>“What happened?” you asked and watched him stood up. He was only in his boxer shorts, the muscles glowing in the moonlight while he approached the bed with his lean silhouette.  </p><p>“You passed away.” he answered, an amused tone in his deep voice.<br/>“It was pretty intense huh?”</p><p>“If you only knew…” you sighed and rubbed your eyes.<br/>“How long was I away?”</p><p>“Two hours? Three? At first I was really concerned but then you started snoring…” he laughed and you hit his arm playfully.</p><p>“Hey! I don’t snore-“<br/>You didn’t finish your sentence, suddenly muted by his lips against yours, slowly pushing you in the mattress while he hovered over you.</p><p>“Why did you never told me?” you asked after a few moments, searching his eyes for an answer.</p><p>“There was never the right time.” he whispered while softly biting your ear.<br/>“I tried a few times but then you suddenly told me that he popped you the question and you said yes…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” you whispered back, closing your eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay…” he chuckled and his breath tickled your neck.<br/>“Now I’ll have you for myself.”</p><p>You smiled back and nodded before pulling him down to you, reconnecting your lips.</p><p>“So… after you abused my whole nerve system, what about some aftercare?” you asked and he grinned before you felt his hand between your legs, his fingers softly rubbing on the oversensitive nub while another one entered you.</p><p>A quiet moan escaped your lips, loving the soft pleasure he gave you.</p><p>“More…” you begged and a second finger entered your drenched slit. He moved them slowly, curling his fingertips to reach that magic spot inside you.<br/>“I need you now.”</p><p>Taemin looked up, observing your beautiful face if you were serious.<br/>“Please, Tae…”</p><p>This was the moment he’d waited for so long. He imagined it so often, pinning you against a wall, fucking you from behind while he listened to your moans.<br/>But right now, he just wanted to feel you, to hold you in his arms while he pushed inside you for the first time.</p><p>You pulled on his shorts and he got the hint, quickly removing the last garment that was between you two. His lengths already hard and heavy, resting against your stomach, precum leaking from his tip.</p><p>“Please…” you whispered again, your hands around his neck, stroking his black hair and massaging the scalp.<br/>As he slowly pushed inside you for the first time, you moaned in unison, enjoying the moment of pure bliss.</p><p>“I love you…” he murmured, burying his face in your neck while setting a slow pace.  His thrusts were slow but hard, skin clapping and heavy breathing the only sounds in the room.  </p><p>“Faster, Tae…” you whimpered and he complied to your wish as his dancer hips increased in speed and his pelvis met yours in harsh thrusts.</p><p>“Oh god…”<br/>Taemin lifted one of your legs over his shoulder to push even deeper inside you, hitting the magic spot.<br/>Still sensitive from the past hours, you already felt the fire in your stomach approaching, curling your toes and digging your nails in his back, you clenched around him as hard as you could.  </p><p>“Oh god, Y/N…” he growled lowly and responded with a deep thrust. The metal frame hitting against the wall, but no one cared, you were just too caught up in the moment.</p><p>“I’m close!”</p><p>“Me too…” he whispered and started to kiss you, asking for entrance between your lips, which you happily welcomed.</p><p>You just loved the feeling to kiss this man, to feel him against and inside you, to hear him whispering your name. All this scared you, never did you think about Taemin and you that way, but right now it felt like the rightest thing you’d ever done.</p><p>“I think I love you too…” you said and heard him moaning in response. Seconds later your orgasms washing over you, while you clawed your fingers in his skin and he held you close.</p><p>“Good thing is…” he said after a few seconds, still heavy panting and catching his breath<br/>“…you’re already live here.”</p><p>You giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth. For the first time in a long while, all the pain was completely forgotten. You only heard the steady heartbeat of your lover, looking forward to your now shared future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burning Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love can be beautiful. Love can be passionate. Love can be everything you ever wanted.</p><p>But what happens if it turns ugly? Everything you ever wanted starts to fall apart and hurts you in every possible way? Sometimes you have to push your principles back in return to save a loved person.</p><p>Can you really beat the Bad with the Good?</p><p>GENRE: Sequel to Hot Ice-  filled with Angst, Smut and more Angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For 6 months everything was just perfect- your job went well, a huge promotion waited after weeks of sleepless nights, long overtime hours and the sometimes-ungrateful mood swings of your boss.<br/>But you did it! You endured it so well, he promised you an even better paid position in the company and your own office.</p><p>Tonight, were the last overtime hours and meanwhile you laid in the huge king size bed, shared with your partner in crime and boyfriend, Taemin.<br/>After confessing each other’s feelings, nothing big changed between you two, except for all the things you didn’t do before:</p><p>Telling each other ‘I love you’, holding hand in public or private, kissing, cuddling and all the cheesy stuff happy couples just do. Finally, there was the mind-blowing sex between you two.</p><p>You would never forget your first time with each other, the handcuffs that tied you to his bed, the ice cubes between your thighs and all the sinful things Taemin did with his tongue that night.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” the voice of your lover asked, his naked body pressed against yours, arms holding you tight to his chest while fingers caressed the soft skin on your stomach.</p><p>“I just thought about our first time.” you admitted and heard him chuckle seconds after.</p><p>“Was good, right?” you felt his lips ghosting over your neck, up to your ear shell where he nibbled softly on the skin. A shiver ran over your body and you nodded, not trusting your voice right now.<br/>“Hm? I can’t hear you.”</p><p>You let out a shaky Yes and heard him hum in approval. His fingers roamed upwards to your chest, feather like touches twisted your nipples and a small moan escaped you. Sex with Taemin was never boring or monotonous, he had always new ideas to bring you two over the edge in the most exciting bliss. Just the mere thought of all the sinful positions you tried, made you already wet.</p><p>“T-Taemin…” you breathed.</p><p>“Hmm?” his lips nipped on your neck, kissing, licking and worshiping the skin there.</p><p>“Fuck me…”</p><p>You heard him groan and silently cuss before he bit down, leaving a hickey on your skin, marking you as his for the world to see. You felt his fingers wandering again, this time between your legs, testing your wetness but as soon as a finger slipped between your folds, you herd him cussing again.  </p><p>“You seem eager today… did you miss me?” he referred to all the nights you spend in your company, working your ass off while he slept alone in this huge bed. “Did you think about me in your office? I often laid alone in bed, thinking about you in all those tight skirts and high heels whenever you left for work… Sometimes I thought about driving there, bend you over the next table and fuck you till you pass out…”</p><p>“Taemin…” you whined and unintentionally opened your legs more for him. A finger entered your hole, setting a slow pace while massaging your walls.</p><p>“Did you think about me at work?”</p><p>“Y-yeah”</p><p>“Hmm… and did you touched yourself when no one was around?” he asked, his voice now deeper, practically dripping of lust. Another whine from your lips before you nodded.</p><p>“I-I did…”</p><p>“Tell me exactly what you did.” he ordered, the cheerful side of him suddenly gone. Now he was the same person who gave you multiple orgasm till you passed out- you knew there was no going back now. Once in his dominant persona and you couldn’t walk for days afterwards.</p><p>“I waited till everyone was gone… Till I was alone in the building…”</p><p>“Hm… go on.” A second finger entered you, moving in scissoring motions to stretch you for the upcoming pleasure.</p><p>“And then I pushed up my skirt and…” you gulped and stopped for a moment. Your cheeks turned hot even though you didn’t feel embarrassed, your dirty talk improved so much since you were with him but you knew that Taemin enjoyed it when you acted shy and all flustered.</p><p>“And what? What did my princess do, hm?” he whispered against your ear and you shivered in return. He knew exactly what you were doing that night, you sent him a video of yourself while he laid in bed, stroking himself, wishing that it was your pussy instead of his hand.</p><p>“I fingered myself.” you moaned out and heard him growl. He loved dirty talk, it was a huge turn on for you two even though you were an amateur in contrast to Taemin who was the master in it.</p><p>“Yes, you did…” his fingers increased a little bit on speed and you moaned in return. “You showed me your pretty pussy, right? And you were so ready for my cock that day, completely drenched and glistening… I imagined how you’d stretch around me, how your tight little hole would be filled with me… You always take me so well, princess…”</p><p>See? Master in dirty talk.</p><p>“Taemin, please fuck me already!” you moaned and heard him chuckle behind you.</p><p>“Not yet, you’re not ready, baby.” He scissors his fingers again and attempted to add a third finger but you stopped him.</p><p>“I’m ready!”</p><p>“Y/N…” he sighed and kissed your cheek. Taemin never fucked you before there wasn’t at least half an hour foreplay, stretching you with his fingers since he didn’t want to hurt you. It happened one time that you two had spontaneous sex in a bar after teasing each other for hours, Taemin entered you without any foreplay. Long story short: It felt like you’ve been impaled, a surprised cry escaped you and tears rolled over your cheeks. It didn’t hurt, it was just so intense that you came right on the spot and your body shook from the sudden orgasm. Since then there was a lot of foreplay before he even thought about entering you.</p><p>“Please… I need you so bad.” you begged and he shook his head. You wanted to feel this kind of pleasure and intensity again so you tried again, wiggling your ass against his hard member and heard him moan. “Don’t you want to feel my tight pussy around your cock? How my walls clench the moment you’re entering me?”</p><p>Your dirty words did wonders, you felt that his self-control started to crumble beneath him. He wanted and needed you as much as you him.</p><p>“You’re such a cock-hungry little brat, aren’t you? I could fuck you the whole day and you wouldn’t have enough…”</p><p>“N-No…” you whispered and felt his hand on your leg, holding it upwards to reveal your most sensitive area. Cold air hit your wetness and you hissed at the sudden feeling of it. The moment you opened your lips, begging for him to fuck you already, he shoved his length inside you in one go.</p><p>“Fuck!” you moaned out loud, your fingers grabbing the sheets, your teeth gritting so hard your jaw hurt.</p><p>“O-Okay?” he asked and shuddered while he staid still for a moment. You weren’t okay, you were fucking-fantastic but couldn’t get a single word out.</p><p>“M-Move…” This wouldn’t last long, both of you knew, you were too thrilled up to drag it out even more.<br/>He started to pound inside you, a harsh pace controlled his movements while his face was nestled in your neck. Breathy moans escaped his lips and you knew, he was so damn close. So, you clenched around him.</p><p>“D-Don’t…” he growled, trying to sound menacing but he was as just a mess as you. Your arm sneaked behind you, crawling your nails in his hips, testing his self-control once again.</p><p>“Princess…” he warned and you clenched as hard as you could, your own orgasm within one reach. His hand darted forwards and gripped your throat, squeezing it strong enough for you to choke. “Don’t fucking test me…”</p><p>The submissive side in you crumbled against the floor, shivering of his touch. But the brat in you craved more, wanted to feel him snap, to be rougher as usual.</p><p>“Or w-what?” you dared to asked. Challenging Taemin could be the best idea you ever had, or the worst. The moment his motions came to halt, you knew you’re fucked.</p><p>“Princess?” he whispered. “You know I love you, hm?”</p><p>“I-I love you t-too…”</p><p>“I know.” he kissed your cheek, this small act lulled you in false comforts, your body relaxed released the clenching grip you had around him. You sighed deeply when his fingers stroked over your hips, his lips graced over your neck leaving small pecks everywhere.</p><p>The moment Taemin felt you completely relax he smirked. It was a devilish smirk but you couldn’t see it, your eyes were closed in complete relaxation. Minutes ago, his own high was so near, but what he loved more than a mind-blowing orgasm for himself was to put you back in place and to prove a point:<br/>That you were his. And he was yours.</p><p>The sudden sharp thrust of his hips made you choke on air, eyes widened in realization that he tricked you. The grip around your throat tightened, his pace rougher than ever before till tears rolled over your heated cheeks. He kissed them away, knowing damn well that you loved it whenever he manhandled you.</p><p>“I-I’m c-close…” you choked between a hard thrust and he hummed in agreement. The hand, who held your hips with an iron grip, moved between your legs, rubbing your oversensitive heat.</p><p>More tears left your eyes but you didn’t care- you were so close…<br/>Just another touch of his fingers against your clit and your body started to shake uncontrollable. It was the strongest orgasm you ever experienced, strangled and whining sounds left your lips while his hand released your throat.</p><p>Taemin held you through your intense orgasm but his fingers never left yours, still circling over the overstimulated nub, chasing his own release. You heard a deep moan and felt as he released his hot liquid inside you.</p><p>“N-No more!” you screamed and tried to yank his hand away from your heat but he just chuckled and continued the sweet torture for another few seconds.</p><p>“Alright, alright…”</p><p>Both of you fell back in bed, completely and utterly fucked out.<br/>“This was so good…” you mumbled and licked your dry lips. Taemin glanced you an amused look and then closed his eyes.</p><p>“I missed you so much the last weeks…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” you mumbled and cuddled against him, your head on his chest while he softly stroked your hair.<br/>“But it’s finally done with all the overtime hours and the long nights at the office.”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to work, right?” His voice was still breathy but sounded calmer now. You bit your lips.<br/>He had said that a few times the last months, not understanding why you need to work when your boyfriend was a rich idol who could afford a whole island for you.</p><p>“Because I want.” you answered a little bit annoyed. Why didn’t he just drop it already? “I want to feel normal, not like a chick who gets spoiled by her boyfriend all the time. I want to make my own money and then spend it.”</p><p>Taemin laughed and tousled your hair.<br/>“As soon as we’re married we’re going to have joint accounts, you know that, right? Then it doesn’t matter who earns the money, it’s our money after all.”</p><p>“M-Married?” you stuttered and sat up in bed. He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what made you look so shocked.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“This isn’t going to be a proposal, is it?” A weird feeling spread in your stomach area and you gulped, hoping this wasn’t happening right now. Not that you didn’t loved Taemin, god, you loved him more than anything else! But a marriage? Now?</p><p>“Okay, what’s the problem right now, Y/N?” Now he sounded annoyed too, crossing his arms behind his head.</p><p>“Nothing it’s just… It’s too soon to talk about it.”</p><p>“Too soon?” A meanwhile upset look on his face. “You were engaged eight months back, you wanted to marry this rat back then!”</p><p>“Yeah, after dating him for years not a few months!”</p><p>“You know me your whole life! I know you better than anyone else, he could never know you that good as I do!”</p><p>“True but…” you threw your hands in the air, desperate for an explanation. “Tae… I want this between us! I really do! But… why can’t we just enjoy what he have right now?”</p><p>“I’ve waited for years…” he started and fixated a spot on the wall. “I want you to call mine. Officially.”</p><p>“Tae…” you placed a hand on his chest and he turned his head to meet your gaze. “I am yours. Whether there’s a ring on my finger or not- I am yours.”</p><p>He sighed and nodded.<br/>“Fine.”</p><p>You gave him a small peck and cuddled against him once more. Both of you whispered sleepy “I love you” before you heard him softly snore. You couldn’t sleep for a very long time that night because you knew- the topic wasn’t over yet.</p><p>Weeks passed without anyone of you bringing the topic up again, you already thought Taemin forgot about it.</p><p>“Babe? Did you saw my navy-blue Hoodie?”</p><p>“Yeah-” you responded from the living room, sitting there cross-legged watching TV. “I’m wearing it.”</p><p>“Babe…” he chuckled and you started grinning when he walked inside the room. “That’s the biggest Hoodie I own, I’m sure you could fit three times in it!”</p><p>“It’s the most comfortable!” you whined in response and made him chuckle again while Taemin leaned down to kiss your temple.</p><p>“Maybe it could be useful when you’re pregnant one day.”</p><p>Your grin disappeared as fast as Taemin disappeared whenever it was his turn to do the dishes. Did you just hear him right?<br/>Taemin noticed the sudden change in your behavior and cocked an eyebrow, just like last time when you two discussed the topic marriage.</p><p>“What?” he asked and it sounded annoyed as hell. “What is it again?”</p><p>“Nothing but… you can’t just drop statements like that!”</p><p>You stood up from the sofa and watched him ruffle his hair. He looked pissed.<br/>“Why can’t I say things like that to my girlfriend?”</p><p>“Could you please stop talking about serious topics like they’re as easy as choosing a drink at Starbucks? What the hell is wrong with you, Tae?”</p><p>“I’m not saying they’re easy but we can talk about it? Listen, Y/N, if we can’t talk about our future…” he paused and you saw him gulp. “…then there’s none.”</p><p>“Taemin…” you sighed and rubbed your temples, they started to hurt like hell.</p><p>“Keep it.” he groaned. You watched him with widened eyes as he grabbed jacket and keys and stormed out of the door.</p><p>This was just a bad dream, was it?</p><p>The last weeks arguments like that one turned into something regular. Suddenly you fought over stupid things, had discussions for hours and days and then ignored each other after it. Sometimes you just glared at each other and then fucked on the living room carpet or the table. Sex was the only thing where you didn’t need to discuss things, it felt like a flow and you forgot for a few moments that you were in the middle of a fight.</p><p>Taemin was rough, he gave you hickeys all over your neck and chest, claiming you as his, fucking you into oblivion till neither of you couldn’t walk or talk anymore. That’s how your fights always ended.</p><p>But the last and worst fight ended this time with a furious Taemin who didn’t came home for three days. He packed a bag with some things and left, without telling you where he headed. You assumed he stayed with one of his band members or just slept in the studio. To be honest, you didn’t frickin’ care, you just couldn’t stand him now.</p><p>“He isn’t home yet?”</p><p>“No.” you mumbled back after Kibum called you, asking what the heck was wrong with their Maknae.</p><p>“Y/N, he didn’t attend practice for days! Where the fuck is he?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me, I thought he’s with you guys.”</p><p>“No, clearly not! The boss is furious, okay? I needed to lie and told him something about a flu Taemin caught!”</p><p>“Where’s the problem then?” You sounded bored and Kibum was shocked to say the last. You didn’t know where your boyfriend went the last days and you didn’t seem eager to found out.</p><p>“Y/N… what’s with you two? Can we help or something? I mean we detected that there wasn’t something right but either of you told us and so we-…”</p><p>“Kibum?” you cut him off and heard him hum seconds later. “If you reach him… tell him he can stay wherever he is.”</p><p>You ended the call and fought the tears that formed in your eyes. Those words hurt you more than all the things and accusations Taemin had said to you. Was this it? The end of your relationship?</p><p>You felt sorry for declining all the calls from Kibum the next hours but on the other hand you didn’t know what to say. There was just one person who popped in your mind, the only one you wanted to talk right now, so you called him.</p><p>“Hey…” he mumbled after picking up the phone. You probably just woke him, it was the middle of the night but as soon as Kai heard your trembling voice, he was wide awake.</p><p>“K-Kai? Can we meet?”</p><p>Kai watched you sipping the third milkshake now and just ordered new ones whenever the glass turned empty. He knew what was up, there wasn’t even a need to tell him. As soon as he picked you up, your eyes red and swollen and Mascara slightly smeared, he already knew that it had to do with his best friend.</p><p>After sitting in that small bistro, for more than an hour now, you started talking and told him everything. Between your sentences, tears rolled over your hot cheeks and Kai handed you silently new tissues. He just listened to you and all the concerns that bubbled in your mind, not interrupting you even once.</p><p>“So…” he began after you finished talking and the waiter handing you a new milkshake “…all the small discussions, between you two, turned into big fights and then Tae just left, days ago?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” your voice broke and Kai nodded. “He was with you, r-right?”</p><p>Kai nodded again. Of course, Taemin was, Kai was his best friend for years now, the two men knew each other better than their small back of their hands.</p><p>“Yes. He headed to our dorm and stays there right now.”</p><p>Kai didn’t like it to interfere in another people’s business. People did it with his and Krystal’s relationship and it was just the worst… In the end they broke up exactly of that reason.<br/>But right now, he felt sorry for you and for his best friend, years of friendship turned into love and now into fights and accusations…</p><p>“Y/N, Taemin told me his side too and to be honest, and after hearing both sides, I understand each one. Tae’s afraid of losing you, you’re his first serious relationship and he likes to show that so it’s normal for him to talk about your future. On the other hand, there’s you. I truly believe you’re afraid of taking the next step, and I can understand that! Your previous relationship lasted four years and Jackson even proposed to you but then cheated and your life fell apart, right? You’re afraid that you get hurt again, that your life, what’s pretty stable now, collapse again just like a card house. Am I right?”</p><p>You stared at him, speechless. Kai hit the bullseye and summarized your fears and concerns in a short speech.</p><p>“Kai?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Not that I want it right now but… Do you think… he would be a good father?”</p><p>“I think…” he started and then smiled “…he would be a great father, Y/N. And I also think that you already know that.”</p><p>“But… I don’t even know if I want to have kids someday! Jackson and I just once talked about it… He didn’t want any and I… I didn’t know and never thought about it again. After we broke up, marriage and having children weren’t an option for me anymore, I just wanted to heal and Taemin helped me through it! Weeks later we started dating and believe me when I tell you that I love him with all my heart but…”</p><p>“But you don’t want to think about the next step yet.” Kai finished the sentence and you nodded quickly.</p><p>“Yeah! The magic word here is yet. I don’t want it yet!”</p><p>“I understand how you feel, I’m pretty sure I would feel the same. But maybe you should tell him the same as me right now. He won’t reject you, Y/N. He would give everything for you, even his career. He would end it within a blink of an eye, not even think about the consequences from the company. You found yourself a man who loves you more than himself and that, my sweet little Y/N, is rare in today’s world.”</p><p>You knew, everything he just said, was 100% true. Maybe all those fights were a big misunderstanding, each one too afraid to be honest enough about your fears…</p><p>“I should call him, right?” you asked after a few minutes and Kai laughed.</p><p>“Why are you always asking things you already knew. Yeah, go ahead and call him, I bet he’s still awake and plays games with Sehun and Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Alright…” you sighed and grabbed your bag when your phone suddenly started ringing. You gasped and turned your head to Kai.</p><p>“Maybe he had the same thought as you.” he winked and you couldn’t stop the big smile what spread on your face. You answered the call faster than ever before, too excited and stirred up in your emotions.</p><p>Kai observed your face and came fast to the conclusion that it wasn’t Taemin who called. Your smile faded with every second the call continued and you just hummed here and then, said small “I understand” and “Okay’s”.</p><p>“Who was it?” he asked after you ended the call. Your lips formed a stern line and your fingers played with a napkin on the table while you seemed lost in your thoughts.</p><p>“The hospital…” you took a deep breath “…Jackson had a heart attack.”</p><p>“What?” Kai sat up in his chair and leaned a bit forward. “And why did they call you?”</p><p>“Because he’s alone here in Seoul and doesn’t have any family members left…” you explained, suddenly feeling melancholic and put back in time when your ex-boyfriend told you that he’s an orphan.  </p><p>“And it seems that I’m still his emergency contact after all this time…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>